User blog:Jgdiskint/Biokinesis
The user can: Health Optimization: Power/Ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problem the user finds The rare ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. User's can identify any injury, disease, sickness, etc. and heal it. The user can heal anything and anyone The user can make themselves and others in the best shape humanly possible. ' '''Internal Bodily Cleansing: Ability to cure foreign substances from other's bodies. ' 'Healing: ' '''Also CalledEdit *'Cell Regeneration ' *'Healing Touch ' *'Healing Power ' *'Recovery Touch ' *'Recovery Power ' 'CapabilityEdit' Can cure broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases. Typically the user can’t raise the dead, however some can revive people if they have very recently died. Small wounds will regenerate new tissue. Large wounds like missing limbs and broken bones need to be put back together if the injury is fresh, or they can be regenerated by advanced healers. ' 'VariationsEdit 'Elemental Healing' ' *'The ability to cure a living organism using heal one's self or others by using the elements. ' 'Health Optimization' ' *'The ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. This is a sub-form Psychometry since a user is understanding about the person's health, likely their history. ' 'Illness/Injury causing''' ' *'The power works in reverse. Instead of healing someone with a tumor, they can inflict cancer unto the subject. Same goes with causing an injury, rather than healing. This can be done either by touch or at a distance. ' 'Therapeutic Touch ' *'The ability to heal by a touch through psychic energy. ' '''Enhanced Regeneration ' 'Also Known AsEdit' *'Accelerated Healing ' *'Accelerated Regeneration ' *'Cellular Regeneration ' *'Enhanced Healing ' *'Healing Factor ' *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration ' *'Regenerative Healing ' *'Self-Healing ' *'Self-Regeneration ' *'Spontaneous Regeneration ' *'Tissue Regeneration ' *'Regeneration ' 'CapabilityEdit' The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills. This can result in a longer life. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. ' 'ApplicationsEdit *'Heal wounds from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. ' *'High level users can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells. ' *'Can regrow limbs and/or organ. ' *'Long life or ageless. ' *'Enhanced Condition. ' *'Resistance/Immunity to alcohol, toxins and poisons. ' *'Limited Self-Sustenance. ' *'Immunity to cancer, diseases and sickness. This could include STDs (sexually transmitted disease). ' 'MethodsEdit' *'Biological Manipulation: repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. ' *'Molecular Manipulation: repair oneself at a molecular/subatomic level. ' *'Telekinesis: induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. ' *'Time Manipulation: return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. ' *'Infinite Supply: provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. ' *'Wound Transferral: transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. ' *'Mental Manipulation: If ever brain cells are damaged physically or intoxicated, the cell can be repaired. ' '''Rapid Recovery ''' *'Rapid Recovery''' or Accelerated Recovery is a variation of Rapid Regeneration in which the user can recover from harmful effects much faster than normal. One with this ability can recover from a high or a hangover in a fraction of the time it would take normal humans. This ability does not regenerate any damaged tissue or cleanse the agent from the body any quicker than normal; but it helps the user to recover from stunning blows, unconsciousness and minor sicknesses (even fatigue, and the like) much faster than normal. ' **'If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. ' 'Rapid Regrow ' *'Rapid Regrow, also called Malleable Regeneration or Regrowth is the ability to regenerate at a rate faster than normal, like normal Rapid Regeneration. However, whenever the user’s body regenerates, he can regenerate to the point of re-growing lost limbs and body parts, instead of the damage just healing. The user of this ability can lose hands, fingers, even perhaps eyes or other organs, and they will simply regrow, leaving the others dead or useless (or perhaps just ready for harvesting in transplantation). The user could only die by aggravated damage. ' **'If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. ' '''Bodily Gas Manipulation' 'Also Know asEdit' *'Burp Control/Mastery ' *'Fart Blasting ' *'Controlled Natural Functions ' 'AbilitiesEdit' With B.G.M, You can control and create Burps, Belches and Farts. You can control the Gasses' length, stink, volume, and how powerful it is. ' TechniquesEdit *Sonic Belch * SBD (Silent Butt Deadly) *Super Fart *Deadly Stink Fart *Big Bang Burp *Machine Gun Fart/Burp *Shatter Burp *Piercing Burp *Shockwave Fart *Stink Cloud *Flaming Farts *Control burping and farting simoltaneously Invulnerability Also CalledEdit *Immunity *Impervious *Invincibility CapabilityEdit The user is unable to feel physical pain, cannot be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. The user can ''never be seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. VariationsEdit Some may only have the power of: *Bulletproof Skin: a form of invulnerability that only applies to gunfire. *Density Manipulation: increase one's density to make it harder to be harmed. *Immutability: the power in which one is impervious to all forms of external physical change. *Intangibility: becoming intangible to allow all attacks to phase through. *Mobile Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works if the holder of the power is in motion *Reactive Invulnerability: a form of Invulnerability that only works if the user is in danger. *Selective Invulnerability: a form of invulnerability that only works on a certain attack, similar to Evolution. *Temporary Invincibility''': a form of invulnerability that only works for a limited period of time. Physical Appearance of the body The user can have the respiratory, circulatory and a central nervous system to get the waste out of the body The user can control,generate, manipulate all body's and the user can control, generate, manipulate all air's in body's in the human body Category:Blog posts